TwentyFive Reasons to Give you my Heart
by teh-fargs
Summary: 25 sentences on Todd and Kurt's relationship through the years. mild angst end


Lost- "Admit defeat already, dawg! My Sand Wanda could kick your Sand Kitty's ass any day!"

Books- Kurt is a true fanboy for comic books and always expected Todd to read nothing besides his playboy magazines, but when Todd pops out of nowhere and asks him why he's reading Captain Cruel when Professor Dawn is so much better, all Kurt can do is grin.

Music- Todd hates most of Kurt's music and never misses a chance to tell the boy, but if Kurt ever finds out exactly what's on that CD hidden next to Todd's playboy pile, he's never going to hear the end of it.

Name- Neither are proud of their past but Todd once purposely used a title he knows Kurt hates and ever since it's been an unspoken battle of wills to find the worst nickname they can think of.

Fragile- Kurt had warned him but he hadn't listened so now Todd has to spend the next hour explaining to Logan why his new lamp is now in pieces on the living room floor.

Red- Sometimes, when Todd gets really angry, Kurt can almost see a flash of red in those amber eyes and he wonders why the color is always mixed up with cruel emotions when it's so mesmerising.

Hiding- Kurt was good at hiding things from others – even himself – but when he found Todd sitting alone again in the boy's bathroom on Valentine's, this was something he couldn't avoid.

Fool- "Shut the hell up, fool, and kiss me."

Different- Sometimes he wonders if they're too different and whatever this is won't last, but all his fears melt away when he watches as two fingers turn off that god forsaken watch and merge into one.

Speech- Todd worries that the years in America are getting to Kurt and one day he'll lose the accent, but right now his nerves are calmed by the slurred German-English whispered into his ear.

Friends- Even they don't understand where this twisted friendship started or how it stayed strong but Kurt wakes up early one morning to stare at dirty yellow walls and knows they're no longer friends.

God- Kurt doesn't believe but for some reason Todd does and it always make him laugh that he ended up with a demon.

Noise- Kurt has never been so embarrassed in his life when Lance complains about the noise but Todd simply grins like he's proud and fishes a bag of crackers from the back of the cupboard.

Puzzle- Understanding Pietro's words is confusing and hard to do so Kurt is thankful when Lance drags him out of the kitchen to buy some food.

Vulnerable- Kurt would never consider Todd to be a weak person, but he still has to chuckle at the shriek he receives when he's able to sneak up behind the boy and bite his neck in the middle of a dark alley.

Picture- The snow falling in huge white specks to land on Kurt's nose is a Kodak moment if Todd has ever seen one as he fishes in his coat pocket to grab Pietro's Polaroid camera.

Cold- It always annoys Todd that Kurt can go out in the middle of the winter in just a jacket when he's wearing everything he owns, but a warm body presses next to him and he thinks maybe he'll forgive The Fuzz just this once.

Cruel- Children can be cruel sometimes but they've both grown up with their fair share of bullies so the two ignore the taunting remarks and calmly make their way to the ice cream parlour.

Sanity- On their anniversary Todd took him to a rave and Kurt had to wonder, while Todd was jumping up and down next to him, both breathless and half-naked by now, why he hadn't traded his sanity for strobe lights earlier.

Night- Todd never goes to the Institute but Kurt has spent many-a-night at the Boarding House and sometimes he wishes Scott would calm the hell down and throw him a beer for breakfast.

Change- The streets are filled with protestors now and while Kurt's nightmares are filled with tiny little needles and the disappearance of blue from the world, Todd simply cries because next to all the names of those waiting to be cured are four letters that he knows will break Kurt's heart.

Game- Todd knows his days are numbered with Kurt now, but when he smells the scent of brimstone behind him he simply smiles and turns around, issuing a sparring challenge with an interesting prize.

Off Day- "You're back flip was sloppy zere, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing. Don't people have off days in Germany?"

Danger- Kurt can't smell him anywhere and when Lance frowns at the fact that Todd isn't at the institute with him, both suddenly understand the danger and Kurt grabs Lance's hand before the boy wastes time with the jeep.

Death- There's no longer any tint of sickly green, the bags below his eyes are gone, tears slide across rosy cheeks, and when a pink tongue wets dry lips, Kurt knows that the Todd he once knew is dead.


End file.
